


28 Takes

by neverlandwithny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #Minayeon #MinayeonFluff #NoPlot #Fluff #Saida #Chaeyu #Home #28Takes, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandwithny/pseuds/neverlandwithny
Summary: After three years, Mina comes home.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	28 Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot :( I've decided to gift Minayeon stans some fluff as we all face #TWICEAdoreYou's last update and chapter. I thought of the storyline a few days ago but I only wrote it this morning. I don't like being spontaneous but I felt like I needed to do this HAHAHAHA. I swear no angst for this one ;D I'm not the best at this but I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot fic! Happy Minayeon Day to all~

As Mina exits the airport with her check-in carrier, she waits for her friends to come to pick her up. It’s been 3 years since she last felt the breeze of Korea and tasted the authentic meals her friend Momo would cook for her. Although she’s born in Texas, USA, and is a full-blooded Japanese, she can tell that Korea has always been her home (or perhaps, someone in Korea has always been her home). While she was adjusting her phone to the new environment, loud cheers welcomed her. 

It wasn’t hard to tell who they were. She smiled before she faced three beautiful women varying in sizes. One is smaller than the average height of their group but her glowing skin keeps people’s eyes on her. She’s alluring now more than ever with her purple hair. “Mina-unnie, it’s so great to see you!” But, another interrupts as she put herself into Mina’s arms. It is impossible to not be attracted by this orange-haired girl. The Minatozaki Sana, always glee and sweet. “Mitang mitang mitang!” She hugged Mina and took a few turns with her. “Oh, Satang!” Mina added giggles to this and lightly patted Sana’s back to put her down. Once Sana has finished with her needless greeting, Mina was able to complete the hug Dahyun was going for before. “It’s great to see you too, Dahyun~ah. You’ve grown.” Mina smiled gracefully with her remark. Momo then steps forward to continue Mina’s sentence. “Yes, she’s grown... A bit.” Dahyun whined at this while Sana and Mina laughed softly. “It’s been so long, Minari~” The black-haired woman had her in her arms before she continues welcoming Mina. “I’m glad you’re well.” She steps back a bit to look, reminisce and examine how Mina has been. Mina smiled once again. “Thanks, Mo. I know, I know. I’m back now.” 

A black van adjourned their remarks as it stops right before the 4 friends. The driver parks the van and pushes the hazard button on. Compared to the intimidating aura of the van, a small blonde comes out of the driver’s seat. Yes, it’s been so long. Chaeyoung has been my best friend for almost 15 years. We’d always be the pair in school who cannot be bought individually. A buy-one-get-one type of thing. Oh and Chaeyoung liked me. This is, which one of the things I think is inevitable in a relationship like ours. A lot of stories start from this, don’t they? Like Love, Rosie, or 13 Going on 30. Typical Classics. I think they just differ in how they end such stories. In ours though, it ends with me leaving her for the work I applied for as I finished college. The company needed me immediately in Japan. “Hey, Mina.” There is still a hint of awkwardness. Then, another woman gets off the van. She’s tall, has long brown hair, and looks foreign. Although she’s new, I just think she might be the prettiest in our group. “Hello.” She smiles with the appearance of small dimples. I smiled but I had my head tilted. Chaeyoung got the signal, thankfully. “Oh, uhh, Tzuyu, this is Mina. Mina, this is Tzuyu, my girlfriend.” The blonde smiled timidly but to her introduction, I smiled sweetly. I guess... I’m happy for my best friend? “It’s nice to meet you, Tzuyu. You too after so long, Chaeyoung~ah.” The other three felt the thick tension in the atmosphere which made Momo step right in between us. “So yeah, Chaeyoung will be driving us to the apartment. The exhibit starts in a few. Let’s go?” Everyone nodded to her and I went in with Sana and Dahyun. “6 years and going strong for the two of you, huh?” I asked the two as I sat beside them. Sana and Dahyun glanced at each other before nodding with bright smiles. Oh, how time passes by so fast.

-

We arrive at the apartment. A small pink-haired woman welcomed us especially me as I bring my luggage in. “The exhibit starts in 30 so let’s leave as soon as everybody’s ready.” Jihyo reminds us. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, whispered to me as I was unpacking. “Nayeon doesn’t have any sleep yet. I don’t know if she’s excited or anxious.” She smiled as she leaves me to finish unpacking. I smiled at the thought that Nayeon might be smiling all night but nervousness crept into me as the thought of her turning from left to right and from right to left and back again when she couldn’t sleep because of her worries. I just shrug them off and applied lipstick to top my look. I got out and said, “We’re good to go then?” They smiled and nodded at me.

-

We came just in time. Nayeon was introduced and she took the podium. Although the eight of us were still trying to find the best spot for us, we heard the artist clearly. “Good evening to all! First and foremost before everything, I’d like to extend my gratitude to Changwon Exhibition Center for allowing me to share such artworks with everyone. I’d like to thank my parents for pushing me unto my limits, supporting me in my funds...” She halted for a few seconds as the crowd laughed at her words. “And for showing my true potential. Here I am now with my first exhibition “28 takes”. 28 takes are literally my 28 takes on a single subject.” Nayeon added small giggles to brighten the atmosphere. “It’s sad ho—“ And from that moment, our eyes met. She smiles and her eyes start to water. It’s not new though, all of us know how easy Nayeon could get teary-eyed (or maybe “it’s just her lack of sleep”, that’s what she always tell us). “You know what? Nevermind. Let me just leave you with this. Edgar Degas once said ‘that Art is not what you see, but what you make others see.’ Today, I paint my dreams. Today, I present you 28 takes on love. My 28 takes of telling someone how much she means to me. My 28 takes on love. My 28 takes of _Her._ I now announce my first ever exhibit, “28 takes” open!” Everyone clapped for joy and entered the exhibit while the eight of us waited for Nayeon. We greeted her hugs and shared the success of the exhibit.

-

“Thank you for coming today! See you tomorrow. Don’t forget our breakfast, okay?” Nayeon reminds the seven on their way to their own homes. Nayeon held my hand as we were on the way to her car. It was spring and the winter’s chill fought the new season’s warmth. She placed our intertwined hands in her right pocket. The car was in an open space just a few blocks away from the exhibit. When we were in front of her white hatchback, she reached for her keys with her left hand. She opened the car and opened the door for me, she let go but held my right hand afterward. I looked at the reason why the door hasn’t closed yet and I see our hands. I smiled sweetly at her and my eyes surrendered. “Nayeon~ah, I’m here now. I won’t leave anymore. Let’s go home.” The woman with short brown-haired first refused but her lips curved up later on. She nodded and let go of my hand. She got in and turned the engine on. As she steps on the gas, I held her right hand and she looked at me. “Thank you for waiting.” I kissed the back of her palm and she nodded to this. She reversed and we were on our way home.

-

As we arrive at the apartment, Nayeon left her keys on the countertop. She fell unto the couch and turned the lamp beside her on. Once Mina was off to her room, she hears a whine. “Minari~ come join me here.” The couch is not that small but it isn’t that big either. She knows they wouldn’t fit there. “Nayeon, let’s just do this on my bed. We won’t fit there. It’ll be uncomfortable for you. Besides, you’re tired. Jeongyeon told me you didn’t sleep last night.” I said while I had a hand on the countertop. “Shhh! Just come here, please?” Nayeon threw tantrums and she played that card. The card which makes Mina melt for her. And so, she did. Mina joined Nayeon on the couch and melt into her arms. “I don’t care if this couch is too small for us. You make everything comfortable.” Nayeon said with her eyes closed. Her chin was on top of Mina’s and her arms embraced Mina perfectly. “I saw your paintings.” Mina attempted to start a conversation. “What do you mean? Of course you did, you walked into the exhibit with me right?” Mina laughed at her girlfriend’s remark. “Oh, you! I meant, I saw it all. I saw the penguin, the black swan, the ballerina, the ketchup, and everything.” Nayeon didn’t see Mina but she was sure that her Japanese girlfriend was smiling. “What’s wrong? Are you jealous of her?” Nayeon smirked and Mina punched her girlfriend’s arm which the Korean overreacted too. “Of course not. Why would I be jealous of myself?” Nayeon rolled her eyes to this and her smirk transferred unto Mina’s lips. After a few moments of silence and intimacy, Mina spoke once again, thinking that Nayeon was asleep. “Thank you for taking me home, my bunny. I am now home, in your arms. With _you._ ” And they fell asleep. Both with smiles in their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE WRITTEN 1,604 WORDS WITHIN TWO HOURS??? HAHAHA, Even I don't know how that was possible. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to drop feedback, thoughts, and violent reactions here or in my CCs. I loved thinking of this storyline 24/7 HAHAHAHA Seemed so cute and warm. I hope this eased everyone's worries and sadness for tonight. I promise to write more for everyone to read and look forward to.^^
> 
> @losthwanderer on Twitter!


End file.
